benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja:Boskość Jezusa/@comment-27970659-20160601151504
Jeśli chodzi o bóstwo Pana Jezusa, to jest w pełni pewne, Bóg ucieleśnił się w Synu i chodził po tej ziemi 2000 lat temu nawet sam powiedział do żydów: Zanim Abraham był Jam Jest. A teraz fragment z książki: Wyzwanie chrześcijańskiej teologii i nie tylko... na temat fałszu trójcy i prawdy o Jednym Bogu. Cytuję:OCZYWISTOŚĆ? . Za oczywistość uznano już wiele, co jest wszystkim innym prócz oczywistości. Właściwie nic nie jest oczywiste. . . Dla przeważającej większości w chrześcijaństwie tradycyjna nauka o Trójcy jest „oczywistością”; tak nawet czymś więcej: kto jej nie uznaje, sam jest oczywiście nie uznawany. Dla żydów natomiast jest ona absolutnie nie do przyjęcia, ponieważ mogą oni wierzyć tylko temu, co powiedział Bóg i prorocy. Dla nich ścisły monoteizm, wiara w jednego jedynego Boga, oprócz i obok którego nie ma innego, jest pierwszym i największym przykazaniem, którego żaden z nich nie śmie złamać. „Nauka o kilku osobach” mocno narusza pierwsze przykazanie, które skierowały do nich usta Boże. Dla muzułmanów myśl, iż Bóg, którego nazywają Allahem, ma mieć w niebie syna, jest największym blużnierstwem, jakie istnieje na ziemi. Najważniejszy dogmat wiary w islamie brzmi: „Nie ma Boga prócz Allaha!”Co dla jednych jest oczywiste, dla drugich jeszcze długo takie nie jest. Zgodność panuje zawsze tylko w danej religii i wyznaniu wiary, lecz takich jest dużo, a wszystkie twierdzą, iż mają rację. Gdyby to niebiblijne pojęcie „Trójca” oznaczało, że Bóg objawił się dla naszego zbawienia w Nowym Testamencie jako Ojciec w niebie, jako nasz Zbawiciel na ziemi w Synu i przez Ducha Świętego, wtedy można by je tolerować. Jeśli ono jednak oświadcza, że wieczny Bóg str. 20. powołał do życia drugą i trzecią osobę i że ci trzej są we wszystkim jedno, wtedy powinno się tę sprawę zbadać i po pierwsze zadać pytanie: „Gdzie jest to w Biblii napisane?” Odpowiedż na to pytanie musi brzmieć: „Nigdzie!” Po drugie chcemy stwierdzić, jak, dzięki komu i kiedy doszło do takiego sposobu myślenia i takiej nauki. W odnośnej literaturze można wyczytać na ten temat wiele „niedorzeczności”, czego nie możemy jednak szczegółowo poruszać. Ale fakt, iż niebiblijne pojęcia nie mogą zawierać biblijnej prawdy, trafia do przekonania. Niektórzy, rozważając to krytycznie, ryzykują nawet pytanie, czy obrońcy Trójcy mają w ogóle dokładny obraz „jednego Boga w trzech osobach”. W Katechiżmie Kościoła Katolickiego* o Trójcy jest powiedziane między innymi na str. 69, par. 251, co następuje: „Dla sformułowania dogmatu Trójcy Świętej Kościół musiał rozwinąć własną terminologię za pomocą pojęć filozoficznych: ,substancja', ,osoba' lub ,hipostaza' ,relacja' itd.” Przyznano więc, iż aby sformułować dogmat Trójcy, zastosowano hipotetycznie filozoficzne pojęcia. Paweł ostrzegał: „Baczcie, aby was kto nie sprowadził na manowce filozofią ...!” (Kol. 2, 8). Filozofowie mogą filozofować w swoim zakresie, ile dusza zapragnie, ale, proszę, przecież nie o Bogu. Co filozofia ma do czynienia z Bogiem? Jest mowa także o „początku bez początku” jako o „pierwszej osobie”, te dwie inne mają mieć swój początek w początku itd. Należy poważnie zapytać: Czy Bóg rzeczywiście istnieje od wieczności, „jak jest zawsze formułowane”, w niebie w trzech samodzielnych boskich osobach takiej samej natury? Czy jest to w ogóle możliwe? W Kościele Wschodu i Kościele Rzymu istnieją nawet odmienne doktryny co do tego, jak zaistniał np. Duch Święty jako osoba, mianowicie czy wyszedł tylko z Ojca czy z Ojca i Syna. Na str. 68, par. ---- str. 21. Katechizm Kościoła Kat. Wyd. Pallotinum, Poznań 1994.247, we wspomnianym Katechiżmie czytamy: „Formuła Filioque* nie występuje w Symbolu wyznanym w 381 r. w Konstantynopolu (interesujące także z czasowego punktu widzenia). Idąc jednak za starożytną tradycją łacińską i aleksandryjską, św. Leon Wielki, papież, wyznał ją dogmatycznie już w 447 r. (dopiero tak póżno?). Zanim jeszcze Rzym uznał i przyjął w 451 r. na soborze w Chalcedonie Symbol z 381 r. Użycie tej formuły w Credo powoli przyjmowało się w liturgii łacińskiej (między VIII a XI wiekiem) (a więc dopiero około tysiąc lat po apostołach). Wprowadzenie Filioque do symbolu Nicejsko – Konstantynopolitańskiego przez liturgię łacińską stanowi jednak jeszcze dzisiaj punkt rozbieżności z Kościołami prawosławnymi”. Zarówno jedna jak i druga wersja powstania Ducha Świętego i ogólnie bóstwa to przecież racjonalne koncepcje. Co to ma do czynienia z Chrystusem i apostołami łacińska liturgia, credo, które z biegiem setek lat zostało przyjęte za dogmat? Na pewno nic! Każde Boże objawienie jest rzeczywistością i jest potwierdzane tylko w Słowie. Bóg nie tłumaczył się, że jest za wzniosły dla naszego pojęcia (Job 36, 26). On się objawił, a mimo to pozostał dla wielu ukryty. A co mówi nam sam Bóg na ten największy i najważniejszy temat, którego wszyscy przedstawiciele różnych poglądów i nauk bronią prawie do ostatniego thu? To jest nasze pytanie! To co ludzie o Nim mówią, jest wieloznaczne; to, co On sam o sobie mówi jest jednoznaczne, i to chcemy znać. Czy jest On Jednym Bogiem, który obwieścił się dopiero w Nowym Przymierzu jako Ojciec nad nami, w Synu wśród nas, w Duchu Świętym w nas, albo czy są to trzy różne osoby, które są jedno? Co mówi na to Pismo? Wszyscy, którzy wierzą Bogu, nie mają innego autorytetu. ---- * Filioque – dodatek dotyczący genezy Ducha Świętego. Str. 22. W klasycznej nauce o Trójcy, którą przejęły i wspólnie posiadają wszystkie państwowe, ludowe, krajowe a nawet większość wolnych kościołów, wszystkie trzy „osoby” są jednakowo wielkie, jednakowo wszechmocne, jednakowo wszechwiedzące, jednakowo wieczne. Lecz gdzie jest to napisane w Biblii? Oczywiście nigdzie. Zwie się je „tajemnicą wewnętrznego życia Boga – Trójcy”, „teologią”, która została nam odkryta przez „ekonomię” (Katechizm Kościoła Katolickiego, str. 65). Jest to sprzeczne samo w sobie, ponieważ jeśli wszechmoc jest podzielona na trzech, wtedy nie ma już jednego Wszechmogącego. Należałoby także przypuścić, że jeden wszechmogący – jeden wieczny, jeden Wszechwiedzący, który jest wszechobecny – wystarczy. Ten „jeden Wieczny”, jak wspaniale potwierdza Pismo Święte, mówił rzeczywiście zawsze tylko o sobie samym, nigdy nie prowadził dialogu i przysięgał na siebie samego, a nigdy na jakąś inną osobę. Należałoby wspomnieć następujące z wielu przykładów: Tak mówi Pan: „Przysiągłem na siebie samego ...” (1 Mojż. 22, 16). „Przysiągłem na siebie ...” (Iz. 45, 23). „Przysiągł Wszechmogący Pan na swoje życie ...” (Amos 6, 8). U Hebr. 6, 13 jest potwierzone, iż jeżeli Bóg chciał poprzeć coś przysięgą, przysięgał zawsze na siebie samego. Co się Go dotyczy, to słyszymy dobitne słowa Jego ust: „Tobie to ukazano, abyś poznał, że Pan jest Bogiem. Oprócz niego nie ma innego. Dowiedz się tedy dzisiaj i weż to sobie do serca, że Pan jest Bogiem na niebie w górze i na ziemi w dole, nie ma innego!” (5. Mojż. 4, 35 +39). str. 23. . . ŚWIADECTWO HISTORYKÓW . Znamienny jest fakt, iż świeccy pisarze referują znacznie otwarciej i trafniej niż religijni. Obrońcy nauki o Trójcy powinniby, jak przy innych tematach, przeglądać nie tylko swe własne podręczniki wyznaniowe, lecz także neutralne leksykony, niezależne żródła, jeśli już nie chcą do ostatniej konsekwencji radzić się Biblii i tylko jej uznawać. W każdej encyklopedii, która zajmuje się „Trójcą”, jest jednogłośnie oświadczane, iż takiej ani w Nowym, ani w Starym Testamencie nie było. Także w pierwszych wiekach chrześcijaństwa była nieznana. Chrystologiczne kłótnie wybuchły na dobre dopiero po zakończeniu ostatniego ogólnego prześladowania chrześcijan za Dioklecjana (302 – 312). Konstantyn specjalnie dlatego zwołał sobór w Nicei (325), ponieważ był zainteresowany polityczną jednością imperium. Porozumienia, nie mówiąc o zgodzie, nie było jednak ani między rzecznikami, Atanazym i Ariuszem, ani wśród tych ponad dwustu pięćdziesięciu obecnych mężczyzn, którzy reprezentowali różne kierunki. Nastąpiły dalsze sobory. Sprzeczano się, formułowano i kształtowano bótwo coraz bardziej według własnych wyobrażeń. Wielu walczyło o prawdę, także wybitni teolodzy; czynili to jednak, nie uwolniwszy się od przekazanej, błędnej ideologii. Nie można jednak uznawać obydwojga – Słowa i interpretacji – nie można mieć równocześnie tego prawdziwego i tego błędnego. Jeśli punkt wyjścia nie zgadza się, nie wypływa z Biblii, jak wtedy rezultat może być właściwy i do Biblii wpływać? Profesor Emil Brunner rozprawił się z tym tematem pod tytułem „Trójjedyny Bóg”. Z jego książki, rozdz. 16, str. 208 – 244, cytujemy kilka pasaży na ten temat: „Judaizm, Islam i racjonalny teizm wyznają unitaryzm. Z drugiej jednakże strony musimy szczerze przyznać, że Trójca nie była ani tematem prachrześcijańsko – nowotestamentowego zwiastowania, ani też główną treścią prostej, zborowej chrześcijańskiej wiary w jakimkolwiek czasie. str. 24. Więc: centrum chrześcijańskiej teologii, ale nie chrześcijańskiej wiary? Czyż jest możliwa taka rozbieżność między teologią a wiarą? Albo może polega ona na błędnym rozwoju całej kościelnej dydaktyki?” Prachrześcijański zbór żyje z tego, że przez Syna ma Ojca i przez Ducha Świętego jest złączony z Ojcem i Synem”. „Jak prorok ogłasza i przedstawia Słowo Boże, które do niego przyszło, tak i sam Jezus jest Tym, który przyszedł”. „Syn jest objawieniem Ojca; wzywając Jezusa jako Pana, wołamy do Tego, który jest od wieków i jedynym Panem, lecz którego tylko w Jezusie znamy takiego, jaki chce być znany, i mamy Go takim, jak chce się nam dać” „Chodziło przecież o to, iż w Synu, i tylko w Nim, mamy Ojca, iż przez Syna, znamy Ojca i otrzymujemy Ducha”. „pojęcie ,trójjedyny Bóg' nie wchodzi w skład świadectwa, zwiastowania prachrześcijaństwa”. „W Jezusie Chrystusie spotyka nas święty, miłosierny Bóg, objawiając, pojednując, zbawiając, czyniąc przez Ducha Świętego historyczny przekaz wewnętrznym doświadczeniem i tak nas na to otwierając”. „Tylko jeśli jest prawdą, że Bóg – On sam – był w Chrystusie, jest prawdą, że pojednał nas z samym sobą” . „Tylko samomówiąca, samodziałająca osobowa obecność Boga jest doskonałym objawieniem i pojednaniem, a to nastąpiło w Jezusie Chrystusie”. „Syn istnieje więc dopiero od inkarnacji. Ten jest jednak zaprawdę Bogiem. Tym samym Chrystus staje się pewnego rodzaju teofanią, a sam Bóg, Ojciec, idzie na śmierć ...” Prof. Brunner znał na pewno świadectwo Pawła: „Bóg w Chrystusie świat z sobą pojednał”. Taka trafna, wspaniała argumentacja wyszła spod pióra profesora teologii, który należy do obozu Trójcy! Niech mi będzie wolno zacytować jeszcze niektóre dzieła historyczne, które zajmują się tym tematem. Do refleksji zmuszą one każdego, a w wielu być może także trochę wysadzą z krzesełka pewności siebie. W str. 25. dziele historycznym The paganism in our Christianity znajduje się to pamiętne zdanie: „To pojęcie ,Trójca' jest wyłącznie pogańskiego pochodzenia”. W Encyklopaedia of Religion jest powiedziane: „Dzisiejsi teolodzy są zgodni co do tego, iż nauki o Trójcy w hebrajskiej Biblii znależć nie można”. Dalej znajdujemy w niej wypowiedż; „Teolodzy są zgodni, że także Nowy Testament nie zawiera żadnej wyrażnej nauki o Trójcy. Jezuita Fortmann pisze: , Autorzy Nowego Testamentu nie mówią nam nic o formalnej albo sformułowanej nauce o Trójcy, o jakiejś wyrażnej nauce, że w jednym Bogu istnieją trzy jednakowo wielkie boskie osoby'”. W New Encyclopaedia Britannica jest wspomniane: „W Nowym Testamencie nie można znależć ani słowa ,Trójca', ani takiej nauki”. W Encyclopaedia of Religion and Ethics jest napisane: „Początkowo chrześcijańska wiara nie zawierała Trójcy. Nie posiadała jej ani w czasie apostolskim, ani w poapostolskim, jak wynika z Nowego Testamentu i z innych pism prachrześcijan. Sformułowanie jeden Bóg w trzech osobach' przeforsowano dopiero pod koniec IV wieku i do tego czasu nie stanowiło części składowej chrześcijańskiego życia i chrześcijańskiego wyznania wiary”. W dziele historycznym The Triune God czytamy: „Nic nie wskazuje na to, by któryś z pisarzy Biblii nawet domyślał się w Bogu jakiejś troistości”. W Encyclopaedia Americana znajdujemy dobitną wypowiedż: „Nauka o Trójcy IV wieku była odchyleniem od nauki prachrześcijaństwa”. O początku „Trójcy” donosi Larusse Encyclopaedia of Mythology: „Triada wielkich bogów w Starym Babilonie i Asyrii istniała już wiele wieków przed Chrystusem. Triady lub trójce. O takiej triadzie na obszarze Mezopotamii jest napisane: ,Wszechświat został podzielony na trzy części, a każda z nich podlega panowaniu jednego boga' . str. 26. Historyk Will Durand zaznacza: „Chrześcijaństwo nie zniszczyło pogaństwa, ono je przejęło. Z Egiptu pochodzi wyobrażenie boskiej trójcy – zjawisko zjednoczenia się trzech bogów w jedność”. W książce The Symbolism of Hindhu Gods and Rituals jest napisane; „O Trimurti hindusów, która istniała już setki lat przed Chrystusem: ,Jednym z bogów tej triady jest Śiwa; on jest Niszczycielem. Ci inni dwaj bogowie to Brahma, Stwórca, i Wisznu, Żywiciel'”. Dzieło The Church of the First Three Centuries podsumowuje: „Nauka o Trójcy powstała stopniowo i stosunkowo póżno. Pocchodzi ona ze żródła, które żydowskim i chrześcijańskim pismom było zupełnie obce. Wykształtowało się stopniowo i przez ojców Kościoła, będących pod wpływem Platona, została wcielona do chrześcijaństwa”. New Schaff – Herzog Encyclopaedia of Religious Knowledge potwierdza: Nauka o logos i Trójcy została sformowana przez greckich ojców Kościoła, którzy byli pod bezpośrednim bądż pośrednim mocnym wpływem platońskiej filozofii”. Co za imponujące świadectwo z różnych żródeł! Niechby te niedwuznaczne wypowiedzi nakłoniły każdego do zastanowienia się. Str. 27.ŚWIADECTWO HISTORYKÓW . Znamienny jest fakt, iż świeccy pisarze referują znacznie otwarciej i trafniej niż religijni. Obrońcy nauki o Trójcy powinniby, jak przy innych tematach, przeglądać nie tylko swe własne podręczniki wyznaniowe, lecz także neutralne leksykony, niezależne żródła, jeśli już nie chcą do ostatniej konsekwencji radzić się Biblii i tylko jej uznawać. W każdej encyklopedii, która zajmuje się „Trójcą”, jest jednogłośnie oświadczane, iż takiej ani w Nowym, ani w Starym Testamencie nie było. Także w pierwszych wiekach chrześcijaństwa była nieznana. Chrystologiczne kłótnie wybuchły na dobre dopiero po zakończeniu ostatniego ogólnego prześladowania chrześcijan za Dioklecjana (302 – 312). Konstantyn specjalnie dlatego zwołał sobór w Nicei (325), ponieważ był zainteresowany polityczną jednością imperium. Porozumienia, nie mówiąc o zgodzie, nie było jednak ani między rzecznikami, Atanazym i Ariuszem, ani wśród tych ponad dwustu pięćdziesięciu obecnych mężczyzn, którzy reprezentowali różne kierunki. Nastąpiły dalsze sobory. Sprzeczano się, formułowano i kształtowano bótwo coraz bardziej według własnych wyobrażeń. Wielu walczyło o prawdę, także wybitni teolodzy; czynili to jednak, nie uwolniwszy się od przekazanej, błędnej ideologii. Nie można jednak uznawać obydwojga – Słowa i interpretacji – nie można mieć równocześnie tego prawdziwego i tego błędnego. Jeśli punkt wyjścia nie zgadza się, nie wypływa z Biblii, jak wtedy rezultat może być właściwy i do Biblii wpływać? Profesor Emil Brunner rozprawił się z tym tematem pod tytułem „Trójjedyny Bóg”. Z jego książki, rozdz. 16, str. 208 – 244, cytujemy kilka pasaży na ten temat: „Judaizm, Islam i racjonalny teizm wyznają unitaryzm. Z drugiej jednakże strony musimy szczerze przyznać, że Trójca nie była ani tematem prachrześcijańsko – nowotestamentowego zwiastowania, ani też główną treścią prostej, zborowej chrześcijańskiej wiary w jakimkolwiek czasie. str. 24. Więc: centrum chrześcijańskiej teologii, ale nie chrześcijańskiej wiary? Czyż jest możliwa taka rozbieżność między teologią a wiarą? Albo może polega ona na błędnym rozwoju całej kościelnej dydaktyki?” Prachrześcijański zbór żyje z tego, że przez Syna ma Ojca i przez Ducha Świętego jest złączony z Ojcem i Synem”. „Jak prorok ogłasza i przedstawia Słowo Boże, które do niego przyszło, tak i sam Jezus jest Tym, który przyszedł”. „Syn jest objawieniem Ojca; wzywając Jezusa jako Pana, wołamy do Tego, który jest od wieków i jedynym Panem, lecz którego tylko w Jezusie znamy takiego, jaki chce być znany, i mamy Go takim, jak chce się nam dać” „Chodziło przecież o to, iż w Synu, i tylko w Nim, mamy Ojca, iż przez Syna, znamy Ojca i otrzymujemy Ducha”. „pojęcie ,trójjedyny Bóg' nie wchodzi w skład świadectwa, zwiastowania prachrześcijaństwa”. „W Jezusie Chrystusie spotyka nas święty, miłosierny Bóg, objawiając, pojednując, zbawiając, czyniąc przez Ducha Świętego historyczny przekaz wewnętrznym doświadczeniem i tak nas na to otwierając”. „Tylko jeśli jest prawdą, że Bóg – On sam – był w Chrystusie, jest prawdą, że pojednał nas z samym sobą” . „Tylko samomówiąca, samodziałająca osobowa obecność Boga jest doskonałym objawieniem i pojednaniem, a to nastąpiło w Jezusie Chrystusie”. „Syn istnieje więc dopiero od inkarnacji. Ten jest jednak zaprawdę Bogiem. Tym samym Chrystus staje się pewnego rodzaju teofanią, a sam Bóg, Ojciec, idzie na śmierć ...” Prof. Brunner znał na pewno świadectwo Pawła: „Bóg w Chrystusie świat z sobą pojednał”. Taka trafna, wspaniała argumentacja wyszła spod pióra profesora teologii, który należy do obozu Trójcy! Niech mi będzie wolno zacytować jeszcze niektóre dzieła historyczne, które zajmują się tym tematem. Do refleksji zmuszą one każdego, a w wielu być może także trochę wysadzą z krzesełka pewności siebie. W str. 25. dziele historycznym The paganism in our Christianity znajduje się to pamiętne zdanie: „To pojęcie ,Trójca' jest wyłącznie pogańskiego pochodzenia”. W Encyklopaedia of Religion jest powiedziane: „Dzisiejsi teolodzy są zgodni co do tego, iż nauki o Trójcy w hebrajskiej Biblii znależć nie można”. Dalej znajdujemy w niej wypowiedż; „Teolodzy są zgodni, że także Nowy Testament nie zawiera żadnej wyrażnej nauki o Trójcy. Jezuita Fortmann pisze: , Autorzy Nowego Testamentu nie mówią nam nic o formalnej albo sformułowanej nauce o Trójcy, o jakiejś wyrażnej nauce, że w jednym Bogu istnieją trzy jednakowo wielkie boskie osoby'”. W New Encyclopaedia Britannica jest wspomniane: „W Nowym Testamencie nie można znależć ani słowa ,Trójca', ani takiej nauki”. W Encyclopaedia of Religion and Ethics jest napisane: „Początkowo chrześcijańska wiara nie zawierała Trójcy. Nie posiadała jej ani w czasie apostolskim, ani w poapostolskim, jak wynika z Nowego Testamentu i z innych pism prachrześcijan. Sformułowanie jeden Bóg w trzech osobach' przeforsowano dopiero pod koniec IV wieku i do tego czasu nie stanowiło części składowej chrześcijańskiego życia i chrześcijańskiego wyznania wiary”. W dziele historycznym The Triune God czytamy: „Nic nie wskazuje na to, by któryś z pisarzy Biblii nawet domyślał się w Bogu jakiejś troistości”. W Encyclopaedia Americana znajdujemy dobitną wypowiedż: „Nauka o Trójcy IV wieku była odchyleniem od nauki prachrześcijaństwa”. O początku „Trójcy” donosi Larusse Encyclopaedia of Mythology: „Triada wielkich bogów w Starym Babilonie i Asyrii istniała już wiele wieków przed Chrystusem. Triady lub trójce. O takiej triadzie na obszarze Mezopotamii jest napisane: ,Wszechświat został podzielony na trzy części, a każda z nich podlega panowaniu jednego boga' ''. str. 26. Historyk Will Durand zaznacza: „Chrześcijaństwo nie zniszczyło pogaństwa, ono je przejęło. Z Egiptu pochodzi wyobrażenie boskiej trójcy – zjawisko zjednoczenia się trzech bogów w jedność”. W książce The Symbolism of Hindhu Gods and Rituals jest napisane; „O Trimurti hindusów, która istniała już setki lat przed Chrystusem: ,Jednym z bogów tej triady jest Śiwa; on jest Niszczycielem. Ci inni dwaj bogowie to Brahma, Stwórca, i Wisznu, Żywiciel'”. Dzieło The Church of the First Three Centuries podsumowuje: „Nauka o Trójcy powstała stopniowo i stosunkowo póżno. Pocchodzi ona ze żródła, które żydowskim i chrześcijańskim pismom było zupełnie obce. Wykształtowało się stopniowo i przez ojców Kościoła, będących pod wpływem Platona, została wcielona do chrześcijaństwa”. New Schaff – Herzog Encyclopaedia of Religious Knowledge potwierdza: Nauka o logos i Trójcy została sformowana przez greckich ojców Kościoła, którzy byli pod bezpośrednim bądż pośrednim mocnym wpływem platońskiej filozofii”. Co za imponujące świadectwo z różnych żródeł! Niechby te niedwuznaczne wypowiedzi nakłoniły każdego do zastanowienia się. Str. 27. . . HISTORIA POTWIERDZA . Trudno to pojąć, lecz przeżyta historia i świeccy badacze przyznają rację Biblii, a nie teologicznym interpretacjom. Tych wiele wyszczególnionych twierdzeń dotyczących tego spornego tematu zgadza się i przyznaje Biblii rację. Tak nie zważając na nic, nikt nie może tego pominąć. Musimy pozwolić zadać sobie pytanie, co w ogóle jako chrześcijanie mamy do czynienia z tymi „boskimi tworami” i ideami, które pochodzą ze starożytnego pogaństwa, gdzie nie ofiara, lecz wiedza wybawia? W kulcie Mitrasa, gdzie także naucza się tej trzyczłonowej myśli, istnieje następująca teza: „W drugim stworzeniu ,Ojciec Wielkości' spłodził żyjącego ducha. ,Ojciec Wielkości' wysłał ,trzeciego posłańca', który pokonał demony” (Chronik der Menschheit). Kto przypatrzy się tym wielu wizerunkom i wyobrażeniom „Trójcy” z książki „Trzyosobowe bóstwo” Willibalda Kirfela, odkryje duże podobieństwo z przedstawieniami „chrześcijańskich” trójc. Z leksykonu Herdera, który cechuje katolicki charakter, podajemy tylko jedną stronę. Te skopiowane wizerunki w swojej funkcji jako lekcja poglądowa mają za zadanie wywołanie u obserwatora szoku*. Na podstawie rzeczywistego rozwoju widzimy, że nie tylko Bóg oddał się przez Swoje wcielenie jako Immanuel w ludzkie ręce, niestety także Jego Słowo dostało się w ręce ludzkie. Ręce precz od Boga! Nie my Go kształtujemy; On kształtuje nas! On nie jest taki, jakim my Go sobie wyobrażamy, On jest taki, jakim przedstawił się nam w Swojej różnorodności! Nie tylko teolodzy i historycy, także inne wybitne, wysoko postawione osobistości wypowiedziały się na temat Trójcy. U nas w kraju znajdujemy ------------------------------------------- * patrz dodatek, str. 122 str.28. pod tym względem nazwiska prominentów od Mojżesza Mendelssohna po emerytowanego, Helmuta Schmidta. M. Mendelssohn pisał: „Nie mogę dowierzać żadnemu świadectwu, które, według mojego przekonania, zaprzecza pewnej, niezbitej prawdzie. Zgodnie z nauką Nowego Testamentu (przynajmniej taką, jaka jest prezentowana w publicznych podręcznikach) muszę wierzyć w 1) trójjedyność boskiej istoty, 2) ucieleśnienie jednego bóstwa, 3) cierpienie jednej osoby bóstwa, która wyrzekła się boskiego majestatu, 4) satysfakcję i zaspokojenie pierwszej osoby w bóstwie przez cierpienie i śmierć tej poniżonej drugiej osoby i w jeszcze wiele innych temu podobnych albo z tego płynących twierdzeń, tracąc moje wieczne zbawienie ... Gdybym znalazł te nauki w Starym Testamencie, musiałbym odrzucić także Stary Testament, a jeśliby jakiś cudotwórca dla udowodnienia ich wskrzesił przed mymi oczyma wszystkich zmarłych, którzy przed wiekami zostali pogrzebani, powiedziałbym: Ten cudotwórca wskrzesił zmarłych, lecz jego nauki przyjąć nie mogę” (H, - J. Gamm, Das Judentum). Helmut Schmidt powiedział w pewnym wywiadzie: „Wierzę, iż Bóg jest Panem historii, ale nie pojąłem, dlaczego ma On być trójjedyny” (ACP Magazin 4/1997). pojąć można tylko to, co jest prawdą. Wszystko nieprawdziwe pozostanie niejasne. Bóg zaprzecza ostro wszystkim, którzy nauczają o Nim jako o „trójjedynym”, słowem apostolskim: „pośrednika zaś nie ma tam, gdzie chodzi o jednego, a Bóg jest jeden!” (Gal. 3, 20). W Biblii rzeczywiście ani razu nie jest napisane, iż jest On trój – jedyny. Być może niektórych to zaszokuje, ponieważ dotąd nigdy nie słyszeliśmy tego inaczej. „Trójca” jest przecież „hasłem” - „najświętszą rzeczą” teologii. Jednak w słownictwie Bożym w ogóle nie występuje! Przy temacie bóstwa musimy być sobie świadomi tego, iż wkraczamy na święty teren objawienia, który rozumowi nie jest dostępny i pozostaje dla niego zamknięty. Na Biblię powołują się wszystkie chrześcijańskie „systemy naukowe”. Powoływanie się na Słowo Boże jest nadzwyczaj ważne; lecz jeśli dzieje się to w jakimś określonym celu, przy czym miejsca Biblii są wyrywane z kontekstu i umieszczane we własnym koncepcie, można to przyrównać do tego, co przeciwnik uczynił już w ogrodzie Eden z tym, co powiedział Bóg. Str. 29. Słowa Pana: „ Z każdego drzewa tego ogrodu możesz jeść” przeciwnik przedstawił odwrotnie, dodając „nie”: „Czy rzeczywiście Bóg powiedział: Nie ze wszystkich drzew ogrodu wolno wam jeść!?” Przeciwnik zawsze pozostaje przy temacie, ale nigdy przy przy prawdzie. To przypomina także historię kuszenia, jak szatan przyszedł do naszego Pana z tym „Jest napisane!”, aby fałszywie zastosowanymi, wyrwanymi z kontekstu miejscami Biblii doprowadzić Go do upadku. Jednak Jezus spotkał go tym „Napisane jest również!” To jest ważne: Nie chodzi jedynie o te miejsca Biblii, którymi wszyscy się dekorują, do których każdy rości sobie prawo prawo i wykłada je, chodzi szczególnie o takie, które są opuszczane i omijane. W Biblii nie wolno zamieniać bądż pozbawiać związku z podanym kontekstem żadnego Słowa, żadnej wypowiedzi. Wszystko należy tam gdzie jest, i musi pozostać takie, jakie jest. Jeśli np. jest napisane „Bóg” nie wolno wstawić na to miejsce „Pan”. Gdzie jest napisane „Ojciec”, ma być „Ojciec” i nie może zostać zastąpione przez „Syn” lub odwrotnie. Nie Ojciec umarł, lecz Syn, który jest Panem. Ale my nie jesteśmy dziećmi Pana albo Syna, lecz dziećmi Bożymi i możemy mówić do Boga „Abba”/”Ojcze”. To samo dotyczy „Syna Człowieczego”, „Syna Bożego”, „Syna Dawida” i wszystkich innych określeń: tam, gdzie są, są uzasadnione. Kto tego nie respektuje, nie pojął, że Bóg w Piśmie wszystko uporządkował, i powoduje co najwyżej nieopisany chaos. . Temat Boga wcześniej czy później interesował zapewne każdego człowieka. Szczególnie teolodzy próbowali wyjaśnić Go według swego zrozumienia. Lecz teolodzy po prostu nie są prorokami, a apologeci nie są apostołami. Oni próbowali opanować literę słowa intelektem. Jednak na zawsze pozostanie przy tym, co napisał Paweł: „Albowiem nam objawił to Bóg przez Ducha; gdyż Duch bada wszystko, nawet głębokości Boże” (1. Kor. 2, 10). str. 30. .